Human
by 00Scrambled3ggs00
Summary: Mega Man asks his father a certain question...Protoverse!


**My random musings with Mega Man, but it's based in the Protoverse! ^^**

**Wrote this a while ago, though. So...Lemme know what you think! ^^** **(Plus I'm too lazy to re-edit it. XD)**

**Disclaimer: I own no character and whutnot.**

* * *

><p>"Dad, am I human?" asked a little boy meekly.<p>

An older man turned to the boy with a bittersweet smile on his face. "Yes, son, you are."

"But, how? I am made of metal?" the boy asked innocently.

"That is because you are special," the man replied as he turned back to his work table. It was scattered with designs, tools, little gadgets, and was very cluttered with other random things.

"But how am I human?" the boy continued, causing the man to sigh and drop what he had just picked up, turning back to the boy.

"What do you know about humans?" The man finally asked; an odd question for a young boy who could only be eight.

"Humans are like you, right? Old, kind, and smart!" the boy exclaimed proudly.

"Well, it depends on the human," said the man with a small chuckle. "Homo sapiens- the technical term for what one considers human. Humans, though, are selfish. Corrupt. They don't care about each other- they only care for what they can _take_ from each other. They are easily led against one another and refuse to fight for themselves…" he trailed off as he realized what he had just said to a young boy. A sigh passed chapped lips as he ran a hand through wild, unkempt hair.

"But…aren't you human? Aren't I?" the little boy asked quietly.

"Yes, and no, son- a human being is defined as someone who can do things right. No matter what that 'right' might be. Otherwise they are just an animal- little more than livestock. Not even worth being consumed," said the Doctor heavily.

Tears came to the boy's eyes, "Are you like that, father?"

"…Let me tell you a story, my son," he said after a moment of silence. "A long time ago, there was a child. Due to tragic circumstances, this child met this other person, who became his friend. That friend and him grew up together, did everything together…and then the friend up and disappeared. The child- now a man, a doctor- didn't know what happened, and in his grief, he took one of the plans that they had created together and publicized it. He worked on the project whenever he could for the next few years, and during this time he met Em-…someone very dear to him."

He swallowed, wondering for just a moment why he was telling this to a young boy, before continuing on, "This…person…stayed with him through the years. Eventually, his friend returned. But he was not the same. He was…changed. They picked up where they had left off, and together they created something glorious and wonderful- something that would change mankind forever. Before the project was finished, however, they had an argument. The friend wanted to change some of our creations, add evil to him. And…the doctor allowed it. During this time he was communicating with his dear person through letters, and was confiding in her the dark changes that they had done- and that were occurring in his friend. After he had finished the creations, he went out to send a letter, and she went back to his office. He didn't know that his friend, who was so dear to him, had gotten in his work place, and had words with the other dear person. To this day the doctor had no idea what was said between the two, only that it ended…in the person's death, by the hand of the evil creation. The friend escaped, and the doctor was found, holding the body. He escaped and went to his dear one's funeral, but they caught him there. After all, they were not there for respect to the dead, but to find him. He was sent to a trial, where he was found innocent. The doctor couldn't understand why he hadn't been declared guilty- he had created the hand that laid its hands on his own dear one. Yet he was allowed to go free. His friend, who had always been with him, told the people of his guilt. The friend told them that they had to take justice in their own hands- and as the doctor was escorted to a police car, they rioted against him. He barely escaped with his life and was taken to an empty train. That train led him out of the town, to a safe place."

He paused a minute, looking at his son with tormented eyes. He was surprised to see tears running down his face, and reached a large, worn hand out to wipe away the tears. He left his hand there for a moment and continued, "It was after that, that he met a man named Joe. He was trying to escape the world that the friend created- that he had helped create. They defeated one of the evil creations…and went after the friend. In his stupidity, the doctor asked Joe to go and do a stupid mission. Because of him, another was killed. After that, mad for grief, he began to create a being, unlike any other."

He stared off into space, as he finished, conflicted, before continuing. "But he was foolish. He believed that the world that the friend created was corrupt- unnatural. He believed the friend was doing the people wrong. He created Protoman to save the people. Protoman was created as the perfect man, the unbeatable machine. But…he was slain. Once more, someone the doctor had sent was dead. All because the people- the _humans_- would not stand for themselves. He was the only one who cared…" His voice broke as he turned to his youngest son, who had tears continuously pouring from his eyes.

"You ask me if you are human," the man said. "I don't know how to answer you. Would you want to be considered human, like this race? Or, do your tears prove that your heart aches for the doctor and his loved ones, people you never knew?" Picking up his son, he cradled him gently.

"If there is anyone that deserves to be called 'human', it is you, my son."

Light spent the rest of the night holding his son and murmuring sweet tales of the past; shared memories that were now kept alive in his son's head. None of the ones who died truly died because they were remembered. They were remembered by the boy, and they were remembered by the doctor.

Finally, after hours of this, the boy calmed down. "What is my name?" He finally asked. His voice was hoarse from crying.

Dr. Light smiled and murmured with finality, "You are my son, Megaman. I did not create you to save a people who do not wish to be saved. I created you…to be you."


End file.
